bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Taylean-Sheldon-Link-Cooper2002
Welcome TALK!!!! LEAVE A SIGNATURE WITH YOUR MESSAGE OR YOU GET NO REPLY! Chat You can go back on now. --I never read it because it was BORING. 17:41, July 4, 2011 (UTC) hey Taylean2002 i just came to say hi and i see that u have made a friends list just like me. Come to my profile and write something on my talk page! [[User:CoolToonBaku|'I am here to help everyone']] [[User talk:CoolToonBaku|'and to destroy all opponents purpose.']] 03:46, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Kickban Um, I dunno? I wouldn't remember something like that. --Get away, run away, fly away! 21:12, July 7, 2011 (UTC) hey Taylean want to be my friend and u should come to the chat room once in a while. CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 14:33, July 14, 2011 (UTC) okay that fine. Go on next time! CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 14:41, July 14, 2011 (UTC) U are unblocked, AOH did it a few days ago. Go check! CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 15:54, July 14, 2011 (UTC) You can't delete your account. Thinking with Portals. 16:41, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I bet I know why and u can't. It's impossible!! CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 16:42, July 14, 2011 (UTC) AOH does not have the powers to un-ban, but you can ask DarkusMaster, Abce2, or Queenie to unban you. Thinking with Portals. 16:46, July 14, 2011 (UTC) he saidit isn't going to happen. CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 16:46, July 14, 2011 (UTC) AOH says u have to make 300 more edits to get into the chat room and his says it better be good ones!! CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 16:47, July 14, 2011 (UTC) AOH say u blew your chance! CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 16:50, July 14, 2011 (UTC) how can AOH delete u??? HIS NOT GOING TO DO THAT!! CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 16:58, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Admins CANT delete accounts, and Crats can't either. You will have to go all the way to Central to get it deleted IF they can. ROW ROW, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'I'M ']]THE POWAH! 17:01, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :No, Central will not delete accounts, because it would disrupt a lot of things. --Get away, run away, fly away! 22:40, July 14, 2011 (UTC) i don think so, why Taylean, i dont think admins can delete accounts and why?-Redakaibakulover I can't, I'm not a bureaucrat. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|''This is mutiny! ]]And the punishment for mutiny is...[[User blog:Bendo14|DISCO.]] http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 17:15, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Forget it i am going trough YO listen ... crats and admins or just anybody cant delete a user page. once it joins the community you cant delete it . You could clear all the content but the page itsself cant be deleted. it would mess up the history. if you have any questions come to me at my talk page. you'll see me tonite actually you wont see me but you'll see your BLOOD and feel my fangs. I am ... your VAMPIRE dearest 22:51, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes i am Yes im a vampire...why do you ask? you'll see me tonite actually you wont see me but you'll see your BLOOD and feel my fangs. I am ... your VAMPIRE dearest 20:17, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Taylean, have u watch ep 22 yet? Hey On Aeroblitz's page u don't need to on the description u don't need to write it is a combination of fusion dragonoid and the other bakugan because it already says that at the top. Can u please stop writting un needed information? DarkNovaX (talk) 09:00, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey I mean un needed information like u put on Bskugan Canyon's page that it is near Julies house. u don't need to write it! that's okay! DarkNovaX (talk) 09:12, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Me? When I'm posting something important and for the benefit of the wiki :P '''Reach for the stars...' Debby Ryan is HOT 06:42, August 12, 2011 (UTC) A really good looking disney star :P Reach for the stars... Debby Ryan is HOT 06:47, August 12, 2011 (UTC) It's fine, everyone has their own opinion. Also, I dont hurt people lol Reach for the stars... Debby Ryan is HOT 06:54, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... i will check your block history first, and the reason. If it is 1 month you say then yes, you may be unblocked The Demon Sweetie. 07:03, August 12, 2011 (UTC) AHEM You and I need to have a talk on the Wiki Chat. Tell me when you are on next. Ten[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'scy']]the 16:03, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey! You remember me? I'm Farbas. You are a ventus? Me, i like pyrus, but in the game, i'm completely subterra. Indeed, do you know if there is a subterra bakumutant? Farbas (talk) 20:55, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Doy ou have a problem with us liking a cartoon? If so give me a GOOD explanation. Because what i'm seing, yourjust simply harrasing MLP fans/Users. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 07:05, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Gold Gate Card Template Please don't add more templates to the Card pages, since I need to revise the template, which will change some of the input for the template. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 15:09, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :No, I'm changing the template, but then it would make some of the parameters for the template different, so then some of the text won't appear after you save it, and it'll be wasted effort. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 15:12, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::'Yep!' what? Oh, and you can resume editing. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 15:16, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about that dude , I thought you knew I was kidding ... Charlie Abbott By the Power of Earth and Light we shall win ! 09:04, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Warning 1. Proof. File:WikiaChatPic 2.JPG Friendship ain't Magic... It's Science! 16:41, September 6, 2011 (UTC) GET ON THE CHAT!! By the Power of Earth and Light we shall win ! 16:48, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Go on battles forever wikia -Andy No. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 16:22, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I suggest You take a look at your sig and figure it out. The Demonis Generation 16:23, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Un-kickbanned I will unkickbanned you since it's against the rules for someone to kick a user without warning. Yes, you did say something bad, although it was a censor. Dark just kicked you right off the bat, without any warning. He will be punished, for this event and the event where he kicked Dan without any warnings. I'm sorry for all these troubles, and i hope you feel better with your IRL problems. Please accept the greatest apologies from me, for not being on the chat, and letting this event happen. You have nothing to apologize to Dark about. He shouldn't have done that. Hope your IRL problems get better, whatever they are. I'm living for my dying wish. 08:00, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Why Kelly isn't a Crat Two reasons: #She isn't old enough, as in she hasn't been a registered user for that long (yes, as an anony she's been here longer, but we can't record what she did as an Anon). #We have enough Crats. The last time we had more than 3 Crats, there was pandemonium almost all the time. Oh, and: 3. We can't really see first-hand how mature she is. It's sorta hard to get a sense when you go on Chat, and through blog comments. Even if she can handle problems (as seen in your case), none of the Crats are there, watching it and judging. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 14:55, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Inferno Correction, he's never been on at ALL. Probably doesn't even realize he founded the Wiki :P --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 18:54, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Tay.I am the warrior[[User_Talk:MetalDharak|''' of Electricity, for I am MetalDharak!]] 16:34, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello I meant.I am the warrior[[User_Talk:MetalDharak| of Electricity, for I am MetalDharak!''']] 16:44, February 5, 2012 (UTC)